Babá
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Um ANBU servindo de babá? Será que isso dará certo, ainda mais quando esse ANBU é um adolescente anti-social? Time baby sete estrando!


_Babá_

_-_

- Me responda, porque eu é que tenho de cuidar dessas, dessas... – o jovem não sabia como descrever as três coisas molengas e babonas a sua frente – Dessas _coisinhas_?

- Por que...

- Porque é que a Rin não pode cuidar deles? Ela é uma garota! Perfeita para essa tarefa, além do mais eu sou um ANBU, o Obito pode muito bem cuidar deles enquanto eu fico com a missão dele.

- Kakashi – advertiu o velho Hokage.

- Eu estou apenas falando a verdade – o jovem Kakashi cruzou os braços e olhou torto para os três carrinhos de bebês, não seria ele que passaria o dia com aquelas coisas.

- Você está sendo prepotente rapazinho! – Sarutobi bateu com uma caneta na cabeça branca do jovem que reclamou baixinho – Essa é sua missão do dia, e nada de reclamar!

- Ah Kakashi-_chan_ – ironizou outro ninja que estava no aposento – não vai te custar nada cuidar dessas gracinhas...

- Não fale comigo _Ero_! – Kakashi apertou os olhos e teve vontade de dar a língua para o _sannin_ pervertido.

- Olha como fala com os mais velhos meu jovem! E você não me chama de _ero_ quando lê os meus livros... – Jiraya assobiou enquanto ria discretamente.

Kakashi primeiro ficou rubro de vergonha, passando para um vermelho intenso de raiva. _Quem era ele para julgá-lo dessa forma? Havia sido ele a lhe dar o livro!_

- Hmpf! – Kakashi bufou e empurrou os carrinhos para fora da sala; iria sair com dignidade dessa vez.

- Não se esqueça que em um desses carrinhos está o filho do Minato! Acho que ele quer o filho vivo quando voltar da missão! – Gritou o velho pervertido antes que Kakashi fechasse de todo a porta.

- Acho que você foi um pouco maligno com o jovem, Jiraya... – comentou o terceiro Hokage quando Kakashi já estava longe.

- Maligno? Eu? – Jiraya apontou para o próprio peito – Que nada Sarutobi-_sensei_, tenho certeza que ele vai se dar bem sendo babá, ou talvez não... – dando de ombros o ninja sorriu e sentou-se, pondo as pernas em cima da mesa que foram rapidamente estapeadas pelo mais velho.

Já um pouco longe dali Kakashi tentava em vão andar com os três carrinhos, uma tarefa quase que impossível.

- _Kuso_! – Praguejava baixinho quando chegou à praça central de Konoha.

O jovem direcionou as frentes dos carrinhos para um banco e sentou-se observando o conteúdo molenga.

Espiou o primeiro carrinho, o carrinho cor de rosa. Cutucou a coberta também rosa sem conseguir visualizar o conteúdo. De repente sentiu algo molhado envolver o seu dedo, uma mãozinha babada; tentou puxar o dedo de volta, porém não conseguiu, o bebê tinha uma tremenda força.

Kakashi sacudiu a mão e a coberta acabou caindo, fazendo com que um par de olhos verdes arregalados o encarasse; recuou assustado. Que criança estranha, olhos verdes e cabelo rosa. Pelo menos combinava com o nome e com a decoração do carrinho. Sakura, era assim que se chamava o bebê floral de incrível força.

Quando conseguiu soltar o seu dedo, que já estava ficando roxo, ele cobriu a menininha e foi conferir o próximo carrinho. Um carrinho azul marinho.

Levantou com cuidado a manta e encontrou duas pedras ônix a lhe encarar. Kakashi poderia jurar que o bebê Uchiha entendia tudo o que estava se passando, se duvidasse o bebê iria começar a conversar com ele a qualquer momento. Repôs a manta no lugar e afastou-se do carrinho, a cada carrinho o bebê o assustava mais.

Concluiu que o próximo carrinho, peculiarmente de cor laranja, seria o filho do Minato. O medo instaurou-se no jovem Hatake. Se o bebê fosse metade do que Minato era, ou pior, se o bebê fosse metade do que Kushina era ele estava ferrado. E se o bebê fosse uma harmoniosa mistura de Kushina mais Minato ele com certeza iria sofrer tudo o que devia em um só dia.

Fechou os olhos e levantou a manta de cor berrante, e encontrou o inesperado. Um lindo bebê loirinho que dormia tranquilamente. Suspirou aliviado, pelo menos a bebê não era escandaloso e nem desbocado como os pais.

Sorriu por debaixo da mascara e com muito cuidado para não acordar o primogênito do quarto Hokage baixou a manta.

Sentou-se no banco e aliviado suspirou alto, no mesmo instante dois choros irromperam acabando com a paz momentânea de Kakashi.

Rapidamente ele embalou os carrinhos rosa e laranja, foi em vão, o choro apenas aumentou.

Olhou desesperado para os lados, estava sozinho com três amebas.

- Calma Sakura-_chan_ – falou sussurrando para o bebê, o tentando acalmar, em troca recebeu uma mordida na mão – calma coisa rosa feiosa! – Gritou com o bebê, o que fez com que o único que não estava chorando se assustasse e começasse a chorar também – Ai meus sais minerais!

Kakashi puxou a manta rosa do corpo do bebê e o pegou no colo, dividido entre o medo de se sujar e o medo de quebrar a coisa pastosa que preenchia o macacão azul claro que a menininha usava.

Sakura berrou mais alto quando o vento frio bateu em seu rosto redondo de bochechas salientes. Kakashi balançou a criança mais quando ela começou a berrar histericamente em seu ouvido. O pequeno Uchiha também chorava insistentemente e o filho de Minato parecia que estava sendo espancado.

Kakashi olhou para os lados para certificar-se de que não estava sendo vigiado por mães recriminadoras e colocou Sakura entre o ombro e a orelha, como um telefone, e pegou Naruto e Sasuke no colo também. O loiro berrava tanto quanto Kushina quando via um rato e Sasuke começava a se engasgar com a própria saliva.

O jovem _jounnin_ retirou a menina do ombro e passou para o braço esquerdo, apoiando-a no seu colo ao lado de Naruto, que ficou entre ela e Sasuke. Por fim os bebês acabaram por se cansar de chorar e apenas lacrimejavam baixinho enquanto Kakashi os sacudia, sempre via as mães fazendo isso para fazê-los parar de chorar e não era que estava mesmo dando certo?

Durante os minutos subsequentes apenas o ronronar de Naruto era escutado acompanhado das respirações ritmadas do Uchiha e da menina rosada, tudo muito calmo, de repente Naruto fechou a sua mãozinha babada no cabelo negro de Sasuke que começou a berrar e cravou os dois únicos dentes no braço de Kakashi, quase fazendo com que ele atirasse as pestes bem longe.

- _Kuso_! – Praguejou vendo a manga da camisa toda babada – Será que vocês não podem ser normais nem quando são bebês? – Kakashi chacoalhou os nenéns ritmicamente, porém foi em vão. Quando Naruto soltou o cabelo de Sasuke foi a vez de Sakura fechar a seu punho super desenvolvido no cabelo loiro da peste Uzumaki. Naruto confirmou que tinha bons pulmões e berrou o mais alto que pode, sendo acompanhado de perto pelos coleguinhas de fraldas. – Ai meu _Kami-sama_!

- Tendo problemas? – Uma voz gentil perguntou afrouxando o perto de Sakura no cabelo de Naruto e por fim pegando a menininha no colo – Parece que você não tem muita experiência com esse tipo de _missão_.

Kakashi levantou os olhos e deparou-se com uma jovem adolescente, provavelmente da mesma idade que ele, que tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos de um verde escuro que brilhavam ao olhar nos olhos verde esmeralda da menininha que embalava amorosamente.

- Mas parece que você tem, não é? – Retrucou emburrado.

- Mais ou menos... – A jovem deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado do _jounnin_ com Sakura já calma no colo – Fiquei um tempo meio debilitada e só pude pegar esse tipo de missão.

- Hmmmm... – Kakashi murmurou ainda segurando os dois meninos.

- Você está fazendo errado! – Explicou a jovem apontando com o queixo para as crianças – Eles não gostam de ser segurados assim, além do mais eles estão com muito sono, o melhor seria os embalar e por no carrinho para dormir.

- Dormir? – Um sorriso de esperança surgiu por debaixo da máscara.

- Sim, dormir. Essa menininha já está quase dormindo – a morena sussurrou percebendo as pálpebras que pesavam para a criança.

- Graças a Deus! Só espero que esses dois também durmam logo. Preferia ir enfrentar um Kage inimigo a cuidar deles novamente.

- Será mesmo? Eles parecem gostar de você – ela deu de ombros.

- Mas não gostam. Eu já fui mordido, babado e eles gritaram no meu ouvido. Garanto-te que eles me odeiam! – Kakashi foi enfático.

- Não tenha tanta certeza, eles fazem isso com todo mundo...

- Não com você – Kakashi semicerrou os olhos os girando em seguida, não acreditava que estava tendo esse tipo de conversa.

- Pura sorte. – A jovem sorriu e percebendo que Sakura já havia dormido a pôs com cuidado no carrinho rosa, que provavelmente, concluiu, era o dela; visto ela ser a única garota – Me passe o moreno – pediu depois de cobrir a menina.

- Sasuke? Não pode ser o loiro? Ele parece estar fedendo – Kakashi torceu o nariz.

- Por isso mesmo me passe o moreno, você terá de trocar o bebê, ele não pode ficar sujo... – mal terminou de falar Kakashi explodiu.

- Limpar?! Eu não vou tocar em cocô nenhum! – O jovem indignou-se. _Nunca que iria sujar as suas mãos com isso! Nunca!_

A jovem apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e tirou o Uchiha das mãos de Kakashi que olhava emburrado para Naruto.

Minutos se passaram até que algum som fosse ouvido novamente. Kakashi se recusava a olhar para a jovem hábil com bebês, por isso passou a contar cada cabelo loiro da cabeça de Naruto, até que sentiu um toque no ombro.

- O moreninho dormiu, Sasuke, não é? – Perguntou ela, os olhos verdes reluzindo.

- Aham – concordou Kakashi desviando os olhos do olhar intenso da morena.

- Eu não me apresentei, – falou enquanto se inclinava e deitava o Uchiha adormecido no carrinho escuro – me chamo Jun, e você é o Kakashi, não é? Meu irmão fala muito de você, parece que são do mesmo esquadrão se eu não me engano... – ela deixou as palavras morrerem no ar.

- Você é irmã do Senji? – Recebendo a confirmação o jovem de cãs brancas continuou – Os olhos são idênticos.

Ela sorriu, verdadeiramente contente e tomou Naruto que estava quase dormindo dos braços de Kakashi.

- Há fraldas e _equipamento _necessário aí? – Jun perguntou fazendo graça. Kakashi sorriu e foi procurar no carrinho laranja o _equipamento_.

- Encontrei – informou levantando um pacote de fraldas e alguns potes estranhos.

- Que bom. – Jun se levantou do banco e deitou Naruto de costas onde estivera sentada, abriu o macacão cor de mostarda e habilmente tirou a fralda suja – Me passe os lenços umedecidos Kakashi – pediu.

- Lenço o que? – Perguntou Kakashi por cima do ombro dela, não fazia a mínima ideia do que era aquilo que ela pedira.

- Lenço umedeci...- ela virou a cabeça para trás quase que tocando o seu nariz no dele, visto que ele estava tão perto. Parou de chofre e virou o rosto para a frente, corando imediatamente – Lenço umedecido – engoliu em seco com o rosto ainda quente.

- Aham... – murmurou Kakashi ainda sem fazer ideia do que era isso, ficara um tanto quando desconcertado com o que acontecera. Levantou os potes de cores infantis a altura dos olhos e leu as embalagens, encontrando por fim os tais lenços – Aqui – passou para a mão estendida da jovem.

Jun limpou Naruto e colocou os lenços junto com a fralda suja.

- Passa o talco e a pomada contra assaduras – pediu sem olhar para trás, evitando correr o risco de tocar o nariz de Kakashi novamente.

- Toma... – Kakashi lhe estendeu as duas coisas e ficou nas pontas dos pés observando enquanto Jun cuidava da criança que parecia anestesiada de sono.

- Agora a fralda...

O jovem já esperava por isso e já estava com ela na mão, apenas lhe passou a fralda e a viu finalizar fechando a fralda na criança, Jun fechou o macacão da criança e a pegou no colo, nem precisou muito tempo até que Naruto dormisse. Cuidadosamente a morena depositou a criança no último carrinho vago e levantou a cabeça, olhando na direção de Kakashi.

- Acabou? – Perguntou ele incerto.

- Sim, acabou. Agora só falta você ser cavalheiro e jogar essa fralda no lixo.

Kakashi fez uma careta mais pegou a fralda, não poderia reclamar, pelo menos não havia sido ele a trocar a fralda de Naruto, não iria ter que carregar esse trauma.

Voltou e encontrou Jun a contemplar os três carrinhos, parecia hipnotizada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o jovem ao se aproximar, despertando Jun do transe.

- Nada não – ela sacudiu os cabelos e lhe sorriu, os olhos brilhando – é que eles são umas gracinhas quando estão dormindo...

- Apenas quando estão dormindo... – resmungou o Hatake sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Tadinho! Você também já foi dessa idade.

- Não me lembra disso! – Balançou a cabeça e viu Naruto agitar os braços como se espantasse uma mosca, indicando ele comentou: - Em comparação com os outros dois ele está um pouco estranho, não acha?

- Deve estar com gases... – Mal terminada a frase um cheiro peculiar envolveu os jovens.

- Oh meu Deus! O que será que ele comeu? – Kakashi apertou o nariz e respirou pela boca através da máscara.

- Lámen com ovo podre, quem sabe? – Jun também apertava o nariz.

- Deve ter sido mesmo... Eca!

- Coitado! Sabia que vocês dariam um bom time? A rosinha é bem forte! O Sasuke é calmo e muito bonito, sempre tem de haver um integrante bonito em um time para balancear... E o loirinho, bem o loirinho mata um com seu _cheiro_ peculiar...

Kakashi gargalhou baixo, como medo de acordar os bebês.

- Quem sabe, não é? Num futuro quem sabe? – Kakashi ponderou, porém um brilho surgiu nos seus olhos e ele encarou a jovem – Mas esqueça o futuro. O que você acha de um sorvete no final da tarde quando eu me livrar deles?

Jun sorriu enrubescendo.

- Saiba que se não fosse por eles eu não teria nem me aproximado...

- Tudo bem, vou ter que dar um crédito a eles... – ele sorriu para os carrinhos – No futuro, mas que tal _agora_ no presente você aceitar o meu convite e daqui a alguns anos nós nos lembrarmos desse fato quando eu for o _jounnin_ responsável por esse time?

- Hmmmm... Acho que sim. Saiba que meu número preferido é sete, o número da perfeição. Será que um dia vocês constituirão o time sete?

Kakashi deu de ombros e deslizou a sua mão para cima da mão quente e macia da jovem e bonita morena enquanto com a outra mão abaixava a máscara que escondia metade de seu rosto.

- É um bom número... Time 7, bom, muito bom... – sussurrou as palavras enquanto se inclinava e encontrava os lábios de Jun e a beijava escutando um dos bebês acordar e começar a espernear, provavelmente Naruto com o seu tão típico choro escandaloso e agudo. Mas ele poderia esperar, pelo menos um pouco, pelo menos o tempo de um beijo...

Até que não havia sido tão ruim ser babá por um dia, havia colhido os louros do seu _tão_ árduo trabalho.

_Fim_

* * *

_Não era bem isso que eu ia escrever... Mas tuuudo bem._ ;\

_Eu ia escrever apenas o Kakashi se ferrando e talz, porém eu não resisti a fazer ele se dar bem no fim! _(:

_Eu nunca resisto _8D

* * *

_Tem _Reviews_ xuxus?_

_Bjux _;*


End file.
